POV
by D-man 523
Summary: What the office crew think of Jim's promotion. Jim's POV: The final POV! NOT by request of that douchebag, some person0
1. Michael Scott

**A/N: **LOL, totally stealing Briehope's idea, whatev tho. Office crew give their opinions on Jim's promotion to co manager(6th season). Anyways, here's Michael.

**Interview 1: Michael Scott, Co-Manager, Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Interview conducted on 10/5/09.**

Michael: What do _I _think of Jim's promotion? Like, WOW! OK, here we go-(**Long string of bleeped out rants)** And _that's _what I think.

The camera man sat in awe.

Camera Man: Um... So you don't like it?

Michael: Yes, because,(**Another long bleeped out rant)**

Camera Man:Um... OK.

**A/N: **So, how do you like it? R & R!


	2. Kelly Kapor

**A/N: **Kelly's opinion. Enjoy!

**Interview 2: Kelly Kapor**

Camera Man: So, like, what do you think about Jim's promotion to co-manager?

Kelly: He's not as douchey as Michael. Is douchey a word? You know, I like made up words. This one time, in pre-school, I made up this word called "Yibbles", and...(**Continues on & on & on)**

Camera Man: So... What do you think about him, dude?

Kelly: You know, I don't really like the word "Dude", cuz it, like, sounds like "Du- du", you know, poop, and stuff, and like, which is So frieking gross, ya know?

Camera Man:(shoots himself)

**A/N: **So sad... He had so much potential...


	3. Kevin

**POV3: Kevin**

This one's for Kevin. I know he always has something wierd and angry to say.

Camera Man:Hey, dude! What the hell do you think about Ryan's promotion?!

Kevin: I-I think it sucks! Michael wasn't an ass hole! Wait a minute... OK, he was an ass hole. So I guess it's cool. Fist pound?

Camera Man: Totally, bro. *Fist pounds with Kevin* YEAH!!!

Kevin: Alright. I guess I'l see you. BYE!


	4. Ryan

**A/N: **Ryan's POV. He's a lot more technical- he's one of the smartest members of the Office; but he's also kinda veangeful. You know why.

Camera Man: What do you think about Jim's Promotion to manager?

Ryan: Well, in the big picture, it's better for the company since he's much more serious than Michael. But on the other hand... THAT BASTARD GOT PROMOTED BEFORE ME?!! GOD DAMMIT!!!

Camera Man: Uh... Yeah... I, um, feel the same way.

Ryan(mumbling): Ass hole...


	5. Toby Flenderson

**A/N:** Toby's opinion. Pretty nuetral.

Camera Man: What do you think about Jim's promotion?

Toby: What? Jim got promoted? Why didn't anyone tell me?

Camera Man: Because. Michael's an idiot.

Toby: Yeah... It seems like all he come's up with are half-brained schemes... What ever though.

Camera Man: He's kind of a jerk to you.

Toby: I gotta go. Do you... Think we should... Hang out some time? Watch some hockey?

Camera Man: Yeah, yeah, I'll catch up with you.

Toby: K. *Walks out*

**A/N:** Ok, was it just me or was that boring? Sorry, fans!


	6. Andy Bernard

**Today: Andy Bernard!(By request of EverybodyLies1)**

Camera Man: What do you think about Jim's promotion?

Andy: Phwah- Shuh- Ah! Big Tuna's a pal. Yeah, I think he is TOTALLY a good guy for it. Actually, I think it's hard to decide between Michael or Jim.

Camera Man: Really?!

Andy: Um, yeah! It's what I just said!

Camera Man: Really?! How?! HOW?!!


	7. Jan

**A/N:** I had to have Jan in cuz I know she would have something to say about Michael.

**Jan**

* * *

Camera man: What do you think of jim's promotion?

Jan: Well, it was OK at first, but then it got a little... Wierd...

Camera Man: Hm. So do you like it?

Jan: *Sigh* We'll um... See how it turns out... I guess.

Camera Man: K.


	8. Pam Beasley!

**A/N:** Pachangaz! Last few chapters been boring, so here's Pam!

Pam: Hi everybody!  
Camera man: Um, I'm the only person here.

Pam: *Sigh* Yeah... I know. I just like to be happy.

Camera man: Liking something is being happy. Isn't that kind of redundant?!

Pam: No! Anyways, what do you want?

Camera man: What do you think of Jim's promotion?

Pam: Oh, Jim?! I _love _him!

Camera man: No, what do you think about his _promotion_?

Pam: He's so nice, and funny!  
Camera man: Ugh...


	9. Jim

**A/N: **And the final POV is here!(Not at the request of that douchebag, some person0, though) It's Jim! Should be as good as the last one.

Camera Man: Hey, Jim, what do you think about your promotion?

Jim: It's great! Kinda. Er... I really don't know!  
Camera Man: Should I put you down as undecided?

Jim: What is this, an election?!  
Camera Man: Actually, it's to see if you'll stay as co-manager, and if Michael is fired.

Jim: Um.. Ya know what, I think I'm a pretty good boss!


End file.
